Cry
by WiccanOne
Summary: When Ron thinks he sees a kiss between Harry and Hermione, will he be very hurt? R/H (This is a one chapter song fic.)


AN: This is Song fic I got inspired to write while listening to the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore. It might be fluffy and a little dramatic, but bare with me!:)

~*~*~

**_Cry_**

Hermione Granger, and one of her best friends Harry, walked into the Great Hall for dinner. As they both sat down, Harry leaned over toward Hermione, "Have you seen Ron?" He asked. Hermione looked over at his empty seat, "He was right behind us. He said he dropped something on the stairs. He should be hear by now." She finished with a worried look. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he went back to the common room." Harry suggested. He started to get up, but Hermione stopped him. "I'll go look for Ron." She said. Then, just as Harry was sitting down and Hermione was getting up Ginny sat down. "Hey guys." She said. Hermione mumbled a "Hi." Before she left. Ginny looked at Harry, "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "I think....she's in love with your brother." Harry said with a bemused expression, thinking about the slight flirting that had been going on with Ron and Hermione. The major bickering, "Oh yeah, she is." Harry and Ginny both mumbled as they got their food.

****  
Ron walked into the Great Hall (He had dropped his things on the stairs toward the Great Hall). As he looked over at the Gryffindor table, he saw his two friends Harry and Hermione. But the thing was, Harry had just leaned toward Hermione. It looked like they had kissed from the distance Ron was standing at (AN: Even though we know that they didn't). Now, it was a fact that Ron had a crush on Hermione. Ron set his jaw, and walked out of the hall quickly just as Hermione looked up. But she didn't see him.

_~*I'll always remember It was late afternoon It lasted forever And ended so soon (yeah)*~_

Ron practically ran to the Gryffindor common room. The tips of his ears were red from anger as he sat down in a chair. The common room was empty, which was the way he wanted it right now. Ron closed his eyes, and as soon as he did, a picture of Harry kissing Hermione flooded his head. What mad Ron really.....upset, was the fact that Harry knew Ron liked Hermione. Harry said he thought of Hermione like a sister. "He was obviously lying!" Ron said to him self angrily. Ron was hurt more then anything, he realized as a tear rolled down his face. 

_~*You were all by yourself, starring up at the dark grey sky. I was changed*~_

****

Hermione walked into the common and saw Ron sitting in a chair that was facing her. His eyes were closed and he didn't know she was there. After standing in silence for a minuted, Ron suddenly said, "He was obviously lying!" This startled Hermione. But what startled her even more was the fact that she saw a tear roll down Ron's cheek. He quickly wiped it away, without opening his eyes. Hermione bit her lip, 'What could make him this unhappy?' She thought to herself. Hermione walked quietly over to the chair next to Ron and sat down. He still didn't know she was there. Hermione soundlessly pulled the chair in front of Ron. 'I could tell him now. But he's upset, it wouldn't make matters any better.' Hermione thought to herself. You see, she liked Ron but she had never had the guts to tell him. She didn't tell anyone. 

_~*In places no one will find. All your feelings so deep inside, was there that I realized....*~_

Ron made a move like his was going to get up, and Hermione lost her nerve. She quickly got up, and hid behind a corner wall where she could still see him clearly. Like Hermione thought, Ron had opened his eyes. But as he did so, he leaned forward and put his head in one of his hands. Then, Hermione saw 2...3...4...5, tears roll down his cheek.  
~*That forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry.*~

****

Ron wiped those tears away as fast as he could. "Why do I feel like this?" He said out loud to himself. "Why is she the only one that can do this to me?" He said to no one, again. But he didn't know Hermione was around the corner listening. But that was it, Hermione couldn't stand by and watch her best.....friend cry. She stepped from behind her little corner and walked up to Ron (Who was looking at the floor, and didn't see her....again.). She sat down in the chair in front of him and said, "Who?". Ron's head shot up, and his eyes met Hermione's. "No one." He said quickly, knowing that Hermione was clueless to how he felt. And she didn't know that he liked her.

_~*It was late in September. And I'd seen you before. You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure.*~_

Ron's mind kept jumping to the times him and Hermione had fought. He would snipe at her, especially when she was with Krum. He had been so mean to her, but she never figured out why. "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't want to talk to her. He got up as quick as he could and ran up the stairs to the boy s dorms. Hermione sat in her chair shocked for a few seconds. Then she ran up the stairs after him. When she got to the door, she opened it quietly. Ron was lying on his bed looking up at his ceiling.

_~*You were all by yourself starring up at a dark grey sky. And I was changed....*~_

Ron didn't acknowledge Hermione, but he knew she was there. Hermione walked over and sat on his bed next to him. "Ron, what's wrong?" She asked again. She felt bad that she didn't know, and she felt even worse because she kept wanting to tell him her secrete. Ron shot up suddenly, "You want to know what's wrong!" He yelled. "You're Blind! That's what's wrong!" He finished. Hermione just sat there, shocked at his outburst. He jumped off his bed and paced a little. "And then, you and Harry...down in the Great Hall....kissing..." He started. But Hermione cut him off as her head shot up, "What the hell are you talking about?!" She yelled back as she jumped off Ron's bed too. "What do you mean? I saw you and Harry kiss in the Great Hall." Ron finished. Hermione gave a bitter laugh, "That's what this is about, a kiss that never happened?" She said, then she walked out of the boy s dorm as fast as she could.

_~*In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside. Was there that I realized.....*~_

Ron watched Hermione run out of his room. 'They didn't kiss.' He thought to himself. And just as quickly, he flung open his door and went after Hermione.

"Herm, I'm sorry." He said as Hermione was about to close her door. She opened it again, "You're sorry, huh? Sorry for a false accusation you made? But it wasn't just the, what you thought was a, kiss that upset you was it? Come on, I saw you down there, " She said as she pointed to the chairs by the fire below them. "Whatever happened, you were upset! I heard you, 'Why do I feel like this?' 'Why is she then only one who can do this to me?'" Hermione repeated. Ron nodded, "Yeah, it upset me. Okay, what I thought happened upset me A LOT!" He said.

_~*That forever was in you eyes, the moment I saw you cry.*~_

Hermione furrowed her eye brows, "Why did it upset you?" She asked. She had a feeling she knew, but she wanted to hear him say it. Well she was out of luck....because instead of saying it, Ron walked toward Hermione and kissed her.

_~*I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right.... *~_

It was a long kiss. Hermione's stomach fluttered. 'Oh My God, I can't believe he's kissing me.' She thought to herself. A similar thing was going on in Ron's head. 'Oh My God, I can't believe I'm kissing her.' He thought happily. After a few seconds, they both pulled back.

_~*I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... In places no one will find... *~_

"Hermione, I like you...a lot." Ron finally said after the round of silence they were having. Hermione bit her lower lip, "I am clueless." She said as eh looked down at the floor. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and tilted Hermione's chin back upward. "Why?" He asked. "Because, I didn't have the guts to tell you I liked you. And I never noticed you liked me." She finished. Ron shook his head, "I don't care. All I care about is that we finally know." He said with a smile as him and Hermione both leaned back in for another kiss.

_~*In places no one will find, All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes). It was now that I realized, That forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry. Baby cry, The moment that I saw you cry. I think I saw you cry, The moment I saw you cry.....*~ _

**_~*THE END*~  
_**


End file.
